


Honesty

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender Neutral, M/M, Other, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Bill is adamant you have a crush on Arthur. How long will it take for him to realize that you actually have a crush on him?
Relationships: Bill Williamson/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe bill so cute
> 
> Tumblr is @MALLR4TS

“I’m going to ask you something, and you have to answer me honestly."

Bill says this slowly, his hands moving as he says each word. He sits with you at the scout fire, the two of you staying up late to have a drink, trying to keep it down as you didn't want to wake the camp up for the hundredth time this week. You couldn't help it. You couldn't help that the two of you got along so well, he'd make you laugh louder than a horse. The camp were never happy when they saw the two of you make your way over to your usual drinking location as it meant they wouldn't be having a good nights sleep.

"Okay, Bill. What is it?" You ask him.

"Do you.." Bill pauses for a second. "Do you have a crush on Arthur?" Bill bluntly asks you, looking you dead in the eye.

You can't help but laugh. "What?!"

"Laugh all you want but I seen the way you look at him. Whenever I'm with him, I notice that you're looking over with them big puppy dog eyes. I seen you blushin' too!"

You can't help but laugh even more. Poor Bill, how had he not noticed?

"Why you laughin'? I'm right. I know I'm right!" Bill huffs, straightening his back.

"Okay, Bill. So you say I'm always looking like that whenever you're with Arthur?"

"Yep."

"So whenever you, Bill Williamson, are stood beside Arthur, I look at Arthur all lovey-dovey like?"

"You do!"

"You ever seen me lookin' at Arthur like that when he's with anyone else?"

"I ain't seen that, no. I ain't really noticin' that hard." Bill pauses for a moment, scratching his beard. "You know what, you look at almost everyone in the camp like that! I always notice you smilin' at who ever I'm with."

"Oh Bill," you sigh at him, smiling; the poor man has no idea.

"Don't you ' _oh Bill_ ' me. You soft on everyone here, huh? I didn't think you was a whore!" Bill huffs, his head tilting downwards.

"Bill, I'm gonna make this as clear as I can for you, okay?"

"Okay, go on."

"So you sayin' that I look sweet at everyone, but only when they're stood next to you, right?"

"Right."

"But I'm tellin' you now, I ain't sweet on those people."

"Well, then who is you smilin' at?" Bill asks as he looks back up at you.

You pause and look at him, raising your eyebrows. Bill looks over his shoulder then around the camp. He has no idea, but you can see him slowly piecing it all together. After a minute or two, he looks back at you.

"Me?" he asks.

"What about you, Bill?" You teasingly ask him.

"You been lookin' at me? This whole time?"

"Mhmm," you nod as you stand up, making your way over to him. Bill's too shocked to respond, he just watches you with his mouth open and eyes wide as you comfortably take a seat on his lap. He finally speaks, his hands resting on your waist and knee.

"So you is tellin' me tha-" You cut him off, kissing that big idiot. He seems shocked but quickly takes a hold of your head as he deeply kisses you, an eagerness in the kiss. He kisses you like a boy who's been waiting patiently for a long time, and you're glad he feels the same way.

You play with his beard as the kiss breaks. His expression goes from lustful back to confused.

"I owe Arthur a lot of money," he huffs.

"Why?" you laugh.

"I told him that you was clearly fancin' him, and he said that you were lookin' at me, not him."

You laugh yet again, your heart fluttering at this big softy of a man.

"Guess I'll be payin' for the first date then."


End file.
